therealmsofkelmarthfandomcom-20200214-history
Vechta Van Martelen
Vechta Van Martelen Half sister to Hecks Van Martelen. Physical Description Bastard daughter of Lord Verval, Vechta has some striking similarities to her half sister - Hecks Van Martelen, but equally some striking differences. Like her half-sister, her hair is raven black, her eyes the same dark, brooding mahogany. She inherited the Van Martelen brow and jaw, high and angular with a taller than normal head. This is where their similarities end though. Vechta’s eyes, while the same colour as Hecks, are haunted and somber. Her skin is a healthy olive tan, her hands and fingers long and slender yet strong, her high cheekbones give her a regal look, and she is slightly shorter than than Hecks at 5’9’ft. She refuses to wear corsets or any of the other ridiculous contraptions that high society deems fashionable for women to wear. This does not hinder her natural beauty though - she is lean and muscular yet well proportioned. Her womanly and shapely curves do not shame her. She prefers to accent her natural beauty and shape rather than try to augment it by unnatural means. She has learnt to hold her tongue on this subject with Hecks though… The right side of her face, shoulder and arm bear scars from the brutal torturing her Uncle Mortimer was inflicting upon her when her father discovered her. Taking pity on the child he’d fathered in a moment of foolishness he stayed her cruel Uncle’s hand, commanding him to never harm Vechta again. Thankfully these scars have faded considerably over the years but they are a daily reminder of her pain. She dresses in simple, high quality hunting garments of dark, forest greens and browns. She wears leather armor bearing the family crest and and knee high brown hunting boots. She has three earrings adorning her right ear and a simple necklace with a crystal hanging from it that she has possessed since before she was brought to the cold, lifeless castle. She knows not whether it possesses any magical properties - but it is the only material item she has left from her mother, so she guards it, the secret of her birth mother and past life from any who enquire. She also has some faint crescent shaped moons turned on their side on her forehead that she doesn’t know the meaning of. She has seen Oma giving her a few thoughtful looks over them though. Vechta walks with grace and a quiet purposeful confidence. Ever watchful. She is soft spoken but has a hidden grit and backbone that will surprise those who dare to try and push her and Hecks around. Her voice is mellow and melodic. Another gift from her deceased mother. She has an excellent singing voice and amuses herself in her spare time by learning as many ballads and songs as possible. In summary, Vechta appears graceful, quietly confident and not one to be easily trifled with. Under the surface though she is ever watchful - life as already dealt her some cruel blows and she distrusts any sense of perfect peacefulness - sure that danger is just around the corner...and she’s usually right. Backstory Vechta had never liked the dark, cold and intimidating Raaf Kasteel. It took her awhile to be able to walk through it with more than feigned confidence. Heks had no such hesitations though and continually dragged her along on adventures during their semi happy childhood. Her half-brother Brand was a close childhood friend as well, he was out of the castle a lot but his kindness towards her despite her only being his bastard half-sister had always endeared him to her… but Jager was a different caldron of cave bats… He had trained his two headed death dog, Fluffy, who was once almost fond of her, to completely lose the tiny spark of gentleness that was in its soul as a pup. Now she gave it and Jager very wide berth. The way Jager watched and spoke to her made her skin crawl… it was eerily reminiscent of Uncle Mortimer. Uncle Mortimer… he had known straight away who had fathered her when he cornered her mother and herself in the corner of their barn during the raid on their village… it was confirmed with him when her mother pleaded for him to spare his niece. He fatally wounded her mother in such a way as to leave her slowly dying, watching, unable to stop him as he began torturing her precious six year old daughter with flames of fire. She could do no more than scream her helpless rage and anguish at the monster hidden within this disgusting human man’s soul… she could do no more than slowly attempt to drag her dying body across the straw strewn dirt of the barn towards them - a pool of blood quickly spreading out around her. The flames from the barn was quickly becoming engulfed in smoke and flames reached for her as she struggled towards her child’s terrified and pain-filled screams while screaming for Lord Verval, praying that somehow he was nearby and would stop his mad brother . Overseeing the raid, Lord Verval, finally noticed his brother’s disappearance from his assigned post. He quickly located the tortured screams coming from a small simple barn that was rapidly becoming engulfed in hungry flames. Strangely he could hear his own name being screamed from inside the building. His interest piqued, he ran to the barn to investigate. As expected, he found his brother torturing some poor peasants. Unexpectedly he recognized the dying female high-elf that was sluggishly trying to drag herself towards her child while screaming his name. In that moment he knew. He knew why she was calling his name. His shock turned to shame when he realized that one of his own offspring had been left to grow up in this squalor. He felt shame at unwittingly abandoning the she-elf he had loved for a time, before following his duty and marrying a woman of his rank, to raise their child alone. His shame turned to horror when the realization of who his brother was busily torturing hit his mind. He stormed through the barn, knocking his brother away from the small quivering, huddled lump of humanity on the floor that was his child. He threatened his brother with a long painful death if he ever caused harm to any offspring of his again. Uncle Mortimer claimed ignorance of the child’s parentage - claiming that in the smoke he had only noticed the mother’s elf features in the child’s face. Lord Verval bought the story - and was able to save her but was too late to save her mother who had grasped his hand and charged him with her dying breaths to see that no harm came to their daughter. But Vechta knew better. With each tortuous blow and every moment of suffering Uncle Mortimer had gleefully inflicted upon her small frame, he’d delighted in telling her how foolish his brother had been to bring shame upon the family name by conceiving a bastard child with that elf wench. How her mother would have to watch each agonising moment as he ripped her frail body to sheds and melted all family resemblance from her face with the burning log he drew across her right cheek - which she desperately tried to shield herself from with her right arm. So from the moment she arrived in the castle she avoided his presence at every opportunity. Never sure if he would adhere to her father’s command or strike when she least expected it. Unbeknownst to Vechta - the moment her father claimed her as his child was the same moment Uncle Mortimer accepted her as his bastard niece. His strange sense of family loyalty was enough to overcome even his love for causing suffering to others. So him finding ways to make her watch him commit cruel barbaric acts on monsters or helpless captives was actually his way of trying to impress her. Hecks was always Oma’s favourite but she was not unkind to Vechta. She secretly taught her some simple magic (even though it was forbidden by Hecks’ mother - who was always cold and distant to Vechta) and Vechta was able to teach herself a little more from the books that Hecks inevitably left carelessly strewn across her bed and desk. The day her father turned into a Vampire was a slightly sad one for Vechta - it made her more distant and wary of him and her step-mother. Plus all the vampire suiters that soon came calling to try and woo Hecks were unnerving. Finally one day as she was walking through the halls of the castle, Hecks suddenly materialized in front of her very eyes. Hecks was furious she could tell that much, but Hecks was in too much of a hurry to explain what was going on to her right then. Instead she grabbed Vechta’s hand and resolutely dragged her along as she stormed down the hall. First they found Jarvis in the main library and Hecks ordered him to find a map out of the valley or a guide if necessary. Then they found found Alfred in the kitchen and Heks ordered him to pack food and water for 10 days for herself and Vechta. And so Jeeves, Jarvis, and Alfred put both the young women into a carriage pulled by skeletal horses into town. Hecks quietly cried on the way down. Vechta was confused but tried to respect Hecks obvious wish for space. They both jumped and yelled harshly, Vechta drawing her hidden dagger, as Brand suddenly opened the carriage and hopped in. Stale drink on his breath he hopped in and told the driver which road to take out of town. What by the gods was going on?! Vechta inwardly fumed at Hecks thoughtlessness in not explaining to her where they were going or even WHY they were going. Hecks began crying again to Vechta’s concern and mild annoyance. She looked beseechingly at Brand for some kind of clue as to what was going on - he shrugged and indicated to her to have patience. She scowled at him but kept her peace. “Forgive the intrusion my lady,” Jeeves began, “but this note from your grandmother was given to me before we departed.” Heks took the folded parchment. Read it then crumpled it up in disgust and tossed it out the window. Brand hit it with a bolt of fire before it touched the ground. “That bad eh?” He said sympathetically. “Just another riddle for me to solve.” she replied. She didn’t divulge at that time to either of us what message the note contained. They rode on until we needed to send the carriage back and then continued on foot. Individuals of Importance * [[Lady Ellend|'Lady Ellend']]' (Oma)': Heck’s primary tutor in arcane theory, and wizardry AND Vechta’s occasional secret magical tutor. * Lord Verval (Father): Vechta’s biological father. * Lady Sanguinen (Step-mother): Vechta’s cold and distant (but not cruel) step-mother. * [[Uncle Mortimer|'Uncle Mortimer']]: Vechta’s cruel and crazy uncle who caused her scarring and murdered her mother but has strangely accepted her into the family. * [[Brand|'Brand']]: Vechta’s Sorcerer half-brother who was considered a black sheep. * [[Jäger|'Jäger']]: Vechta’s older half-brother who loves hunting with his two headed death dog. * Hecks: Vechta’s wizard/witch? half-sister - who loves reading and dragging Vechta around on her adventures. Appearances Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Interludes Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Hope Griffiths